Survivor: Faroe Islands
Tucked away in the middle of the fearsome waves of the North Atlantic ocean lie a world unknown to most. A world containing relics of a past of waring, seafaring and a culture of combat. A world known as the Faroe Islands. And in Survivor's 38th season, 18 Americans will embark to this strange land and uncover secrets that could change everything. Who will prevail and who will fall on Survivor: Faroe Islands - Land of the Vikings? Contestant Profiles * Stewart Friedman * John Kane * Rob 'O' Reily * Ally Venice * Dan McClaskey * Will Quint * Eric Fischer * Andrew Greene * Sam Costanza * Isabel Sanchez * Alice Stifler * Amanda Wilder * Kendra Banks * Julie Krane * Catherine Jones * Gina Gephardt * Olivia Wesley * Kelly Shaw Episode 1: "Play Hard or Play In Your Basement!" As choppy, oppressive waters from the North Atlantic Ocean ruthlessly pummeled themselves onto the muddy shores of grainy beaches, the authoritative voice of a man in his early fifties could be heard. "These, are the Faroe Islands!", exclaimed Jeff Probst. "A land with a history marred by infamy! Now a thriving community of Danish innovators, this rustic land was once inhabited by vikings! Feared by those long ago, these ruthless seafarers would plunder and pillage wherever they went, using brutal weaponry and roaming the open seas with their sturdy boats! Below me, 18 Americans from different walks of life will embark on the adventure of a lifetime to these mysterious islands!" '(CONF) '"I'm seeing these REALLY coarse waves, like they could just take down this entire boat in an instant!", said Kelly. "I know that we're out on the open seas and pretty much anything can go on Survivor, but this just looks brutal and really, really savage!" "Together, these strangers from different walks of life will have to learn to work together, or they will be voted out of the tribe!", Jeff continued. '(CONF) '"We're all huddled up on this cramped little boat and I'm not thinking about how uncomfortable I am or how sweaty the person next to me is!", exclaimed Stewart. "All I'm thinking is, I'M ON SURVIVOR! I'M FREAKING ON SURVIVOR! So if I had the choice, I would just jump out of this boat right now and swim to the nearest island!" Jeff's narration culminated with the usual continuation of his season openings. "In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize!" '(CONF) '"I'm just sitting here idly and I think that's a bloody waste of time!", John bellowed. "I just want to begin this and take this on like it's a war and I'm going to lead my side to victory and take out the other side, so they can all yell 'Crikey!' And I'm losing patience, so this better began as soon as possible!" "Thirty nine-days! 18 people! 1 Survivor!", Jeff shouted. The camera then zoomed out and the intro began. After the intro concluded, the camera returned to Jeff. "Welcome to Survivor: Faroe Islands!", Jeff exclaimed. "Are you ready to get on with this?" Everyone nodded. "Great! Now as you can probably tell, you're going to have to evacuate this boat and swim to the nearest island to get to camp! But it's not quite that simple this time! Attached to this boat are two replica viking boats that you will use to get to your camps! They fit nine each, so your entire tribe will have no issue getting in there! This season however, there's a slight twist!" Everyone gulped. '(CONF) "'When we were all listening to Jeff, he told us that there was going to be some type of twist before we got to camp!", exclaimed Kendra. "Now, I'm a HUGE student of this game, I've written blogs on it and all, so I feel like this is going to be something we've seen before! We're probably going to only have our clothes on our backs, yadda yadda, I know what Jeff will probably say, but I'll just wait and humor him by listening!" "So for this season, you're going to be living on separate islands!", Jeff exclaimed. No one seemed particularly phased by this, particularly Stewart and Kendra, who rolled their eyes. "But that's not all!", he continued. Everyone's eyes immediately turned back to Jeff. "In addition to this, while you will be living on separate islands, you can freely visit the other tribe whenever you please! When I call out the first nine of you, you will be on Gokstad, which is named after a famous viking boat! John, Alex, Will, Andrew, Isabel, Amanda, Julie, Gina and Kelly, you're Gokstad!", Jeff handed the nine of them red buffs as he turned to the remaining nine. "You guys, you're Oseberg, named after another famous viking boat! Stewart, Rob, Dan, Eric, Sam, Alice, Kendra, Catherine and Olivia, you're Oseberg!" Jeff then handed the remaining nine blue buffs. "You guys have 60 seconds to gather as many supplies as you can!", exclaimed Jef. "Then hop into the long boats below this one and cut them loose. After that, you will paddle to your name homes! Survivors ready? GO!" Everyone began scattering in seemingly opposite directions as they grabbed whatever they could. Gokstad was able to grab a few more items than Oseberg, namely fruit and tarps. After the time had elapsed, both tribes dove into the water with their supplies, lifting them into their boats before heading into them and sailing off to their islands. '(CONF) '"Jumping off that boat didn't phase me in the SLIGHTEST!", said Ally. "I'm a professional skater and our entire LIVES depend on being able to...well, risk our lives to do crazy things for a thrill! And if you ask me, that was absolutely EPIC! I'm hoping this is only the beginning!" Meanwhile, the members of Oseberg were having a bit more trouble with their boat. Olivia was flailing around in the water, trying to grab onto the boat. "Help!", Olivia yelled. "I need to get up!" '(CONF) '"When we jumped off the boat, I was really, REALLY nervous!", exclaimed Olivia. "I'm just a meh swimmer, so when we were told that we'd have to swim all the way to shore from the big boat, I started getting scared! God, why couldn't I have practiced more before I came out here?! It's just so...nerve-wracking!" Suddenly, Dan grabbed Olivia and pulled her up out of the boat, helping her dry off as he paddled along with the rest of Oseberg. "I know the seas can be a little bit rough sometimes!", Dan replied. "It happened to me all the time when I went swimming as a kid!" Olivia smiled at him, thankful for being rescued. '(CONF) '"I noticed that the girl in the business suit, I think her name was Olivia...she was really struggling to get up", said Dan. "And I'd help her no matter what, because that's what any decent person would do, but especially now, since we're in the middle of the ocean and we have to get to the island we've been told to go to! I know it'll be hard sometimes, but the way I see it, we're all going to survive like pros in a day or two!" Meanwhile, Gokstad was having no trouble as they continued rowing to their island, everyone in good spirits. Ally began to sing "Drunken Sailors" as they rowed, eliciting laughter from everyone. '(CONF) '"That guy in the skater hat and clothes, he's a goofball, just a total goofball!", Andrew exclaimed. "We're all shivering and huddling together because we need to get to our island and yet he's SINGING! I definitely think he's going to be some type of clown, so I'm gonna keep my eye on him, that's for sure!" Eventually, Gokstad reached their island, the boat tapping against a wooden dock. "We're home!", Ally shouted, causing Isabel to facepalm in amusement. She tied the boat to the rope provided on the dock as she followed the others out. '(CONF) '"Alex, he's just totally erratic and crazy!", Isabel proclaimed. "We've been paddling endlessly for hours and the MINUTE we reach the island, he's sprinting out of the boat like he's some type of energy ball! This will probably be good for challenges, but around camp? Might not be so keen with that!" As the others headed to their new home, Will gazed at the mountains. "I think that this used to be home to some type of Nordic tribe thousands of years ago!", Will declared. Julie rolled her eyes playfully at him, turning her back. "When you're done marveling at the wonders of the past, please help us set up camp!", Kelly quipped. Will wasn't annoyed, chuckling a bit to himself. '(CONF) '"I'm really, really into studying the past a great deal!", Will exclaimed. "It's why I'm a historian! I know a lot of people probably wonder why you should bother with stuff like that, given that it happened and it's done, but I know my facts and if you don't know you're history, you're going to repeat it! Hence why I study it!" As Will continued gazing at the mountains, John walked up to a rock and turned to his tribe. "Alright folks, I think I know how we oughta set up this ramshackle island into a worthy abode!", John shouted. "First off, making a dwelling is very important, it's necessary to ward off against any potential predators!" '(CONF) '"Having lived in Australia, I'd say I'm relatively skilled in wilderness survival.", John explained. "When you live in a country where half the animals don't even live anywhere else on earth and they have the potential to shoot all sorts of multi-syllabled poisons into your body, then you need to know how to defend against them!" John took out a machete that he found on the boat, then began hacking away at one of the nearby evergreen trees. Amanda noticed his prowess and watched him. "Hey, you think I might be able to have a turn at that?", Amanda asked him. Realizing he would look worse if he said no, John conceded, handing her the machete. "Yeah, be careful though", he said in a fatherly tone. Amanda chuckled and swung at the tree, making a notable dent in it. "Alright!", Amanda yelled happily. John cheered her on as she held her fist up in triumph. '(CONF) '"I definitely am happy with John so far!", said Amanda. "At first, I worried he was going to be this bossy, authoritarian control freak, like a lot of older people are on Survivor, but I get those warm father vibes from him, not those controlling, "do as I say ones", which is great!" As the two handled wood chopping duties, Kelly turned to Andrew. "I've never seen two people get that excited over wood! It's crazy!", Kelly proclaimed. Andrew seemed to agree with the sentiment. "Yeah, but you gotta do what you gotta do!", Andrew replied. "Not really my type of job, more of a fishing guy." "Fair enough!", Kelly replied. "I think I'm going to try to make a fire." Andrew nodded and followed her along. '(CONF) '"Andrew's a cool guy, I definitely like him a ton", Kelly said. "I get this very laid-back, congenial demeanor from him, like he's that supportive big brother who's snarking with you about how dumb your parents are, and he seems like he's going to be competent enough, so I could see some type of alliance forming with him!" Meanwhile at Oseberg, things were going a little bit....differently.. Category:Competition stories